Daddy's Little Girl
by LadyVader66
Summary: What would happen if a young, ambitious, rebellious, speed loving Leia Organa met a certain Sith lord? The title explains all. A dark ish  Leia Skywalker story. AU
1. Musings of a Princess

**Daddy's Little Girl **

**Summary:** What would happen if a young, ambitious, rebellious, speed loving Leia Organa met a certain Sith lord? The title explains all. A dark(ish) Leia Skywalker story.

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: It all belongs to the Great Flanneled One and Lucasfilm, no infringement is intended.

**A/N**: Ok so this is my first SW story even though I am ridiculously obsessed with the fandom. I've had this story floating around in my head for months and in an effort to try and actually get something done I needed to get it out of my head and onto paper. Partly inspired by a new SW shirt I got from Her Universe!

Chapter 1_ Musings_ _of a Princess_

Leia moved silently down the long, expansive hallways of the Senate Rotunda, carefully checking behind her as she went. While it didn't seem as if anyone had noticed her, Leia wasn't taking any chances. After escaping from her minders, she had decided that a little exploring couldn't hurt.

As she walked through the winding hallways she had seen beautiful alcoves filled with priceless art works and gorgeous atriums bursting with plant life and water features. While Leia found these sights captivating they could not hold her attention today. Today she wanted to see something a little more exhilarating, like Coruscant proper. Her father, the Prince Consort of Alderaan, had never seen fit to take Leia anywhere outside the boundaries of the Senate complex, and she had to beg him to allow her to accompany him there. He didn't believe it "proper" for a princess to want to lose herself in the colorful, vibrant, dangerous undercity. Leia wanted to see the endless city spread out before her, the speeders racing through the congested cityscape. She wanted to observe the people and blend in with the crowd for once.

Leia finally found herself in a small hanger that the delegates used to park their private transportation. She walked quickly through the overpriced and underrated speeders that most senators seemed to favor. Leia knew the type: pretty on the outside, with too many ridges and dips to actually be considered aerodynamic, and possessing an engine that was probably cheaper than the bantha hide custom leather seats. All style and no substance, no speed.

She moved past the ostentatious speeders to the small observation platform off to the side. As soon as she stepped out onto the balcony Leia was enthralled. There were only a few rails of durasteel that separated her from the buzzing traffic and the dizzying drop below her. _One day I'm going to fly like that._ The moving traffic patterns captivated her, they resembled insects buzzing back to their home nests.

If Leia really concentrated she could pick out one speeder from the crowd and focus her vision enough so that she could see the detailed face of the driver, and slow the progression of the vehicle in her mind's eye enough so that she could observe the design and the way the driver cut through traffic.

When Leia realized what she was doing she immediately ceased. She wasn't supposed to ever use any of her strange "abilities;" that had been drilled into her head by her father practically since birth. _Well not since birth, he wasn't there when you were born. He's not your real father. _Leia sometimes couldn't stop these thoughts from popping up into her head. While Leia loved Bail, she couldn't help but wonder who had given her life. She didn't exactly fit into the world she lived in. She would much rather be outside, playing a game with the local boys than to be stuck inside learning about the correct placement of table settings at a function of state._ It's not as if I'll be going to a function of state anytime soon, I'm not allowed to do anything fun, or to associate with anyone from the Imperial court._

The restrictions of a princess chafed Leia. She longed for freedom, longed to be left alone for a little while. She hated having nurses, nannies, assistants, aides, guards, etc. around her 24/7. Leia wondered who she would have been if her real parents would have survived. She knew she wouldn't have been a princess; maybe she would have been an athlete, or a smuggler, or a famous swoop bike racer. Maybe she would have fit in a little better then she did now._ There's no use crying over spilled blue milk. You're a princess of the Royal House of Alderan and that's all you'll ever be._

A part of Leia recoiled at this thought. She didn't want to be just another pretty face, just another powerless figurehead of the Empire. She wanted to be somebody _real_, somebody respected for their skills not for their title or social status. She knew the Senate was powerless, that the only real power lay with the emperor himself. She knew her father got up everyday, dressed in his senate finery and sat around and listened to a bunch of meaningless words from a bunch of meaningless politicians. The only true power was in Palpatine's hands, and he wasn't exactly the sharing type, from what Leia could tell. Leia wanted to throw herself off the balcony she stood on, land in a sleek open cockpit speeder and fly far away from here. Fly somewhere and forget Her Royal Highness Princess Leia Organa. She just wanted to be Leia for a little while: tomboy, wannabe pilot, lover of cheesy holomovies. _Yeah speaking of holomovies, you've definitely been watching a few too many. Get a grip for Force sake. Someone is probably looking for you by now._

Leia reluctantly turned away from the beautiful skyline and headed back through the hanger. On her way back to the hanger door she spotted a speeder that she hadn't seen on her way in. It was sleek and black and ridiculously shiny. _The speeder of my dreams!_ There was not one protrusion that interrupted the speeder's sleek lines and Leia was sure it cut through the sky like a vibroblade. It was like no vehicle Leia had ever seen before, and she had seen quite a few considering the large collection of speeder magazines stashed throughout her extensive suite of rooms. Everything on it had been modified, from the control panel to the steering mechanism, and Leia was willing to bet a years allowance that the engine underneath the hood would be even more impressive. _There's no way this thing belongs to a senator, no bureaucrat could have built this._

Leia's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound that was well known throughout the galaxy, a deep hissing sound that signaled the inhale and exhale of breathe that could only belong to the emperor's second in command. Darth Vader.


	2. Musings of a Sith

**Chapter 2 **_Musings of a Sith_

Darth Vader was in a foul mood. He hated politics, he despised bureaucrats, and he loathed wasting time, which was exactly what he was doing. He was standing in a small alcove that overlooked the once great Senate hall, listening to the now impotent senators discuss something ridiculously trivial. This little errand of the emperor's was nothing more than his master reminding him of his place in the greater scheme of things, beneath him. _Well this little "exercise" is beneath me._

Vader had long ago realized that his master was a cruel sadist that enjoyed torturing his servant. _And that's exactly what you are, a servant. _He refused to even think the word slave. Sidious knew that Vader avoided the Senate complex like the Bothan Plague but he supposed it amused his master to try his patience and his temper by ordering him to "observe the Senate, my friend, there are enemies among us." _Well, duh. Anyone with half a brain could have deduced that. The great Sith Lord Darth Vader is reduced to little more than an errand boy, oh joy!_

Vader failed to notice the multitude of beings practically leaping out of his way as he stormed out of the alcove, finally unable to stand anymore of the senate's blathering. Being in this place so close to the anniversary of his wife's death unsettled him, which was probably exactly why the emperor wanted him to be the one to complete this menial task. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of her, of secret meetings they had shared in the hidden alcoves scattered throughout the senate hall. _Has it really been 10 years?_ It seemed like it was yesterday and yet a thousand lifetimes since he had seen his wife. _Forget her, she betrayed you remember?_

As Vader stormed back towards the hanger where he had parked his speeder he became aware of a slight disturbance in the force and it felt…familiar. Almost like he had come into contact with it before. _A Jedi? Here in the Senate? Not even a Jedi would be that stupid._ And just as quickly as the disturbance had manifested it abruptly ceased. Yet Vader could still feel a vague tingling in the back of his mind, like a residual hum. His pace increased as he suddenly began to feel as if he was about to miss something incredibly important.

He could not explain the sudden urge he felt but he could not have slowed his pace even if he had wanted to. For the closer he got to the hanger bay the louder the Force became in his head. He had not felt the force this clearly, this strongly since before Mustafar. The voice that he had always let guide him, the one he had originally thought came from his heart was now screaming in his ears. _**Hurry! Run! Find her! See her!**_

_Her? Who am I looking for? Who would I need to see?_ He was now entering the hanger and he slowed his step as he saw a head of neatly plaited brown hair peeking curiously over the driver side door of his sleek black speeder. His heart began to beat faster, which was supposed to be an impossibility in this suit, as he suddenly found himself anxiously waiting for the young girl to look up and meet his eyes.

Vader knew the instant that she heard his ridiculously loud inhale-exhale, every muscle in her body immediately tightened, and suddenly Vader was ashamed of the inhuman monster he had become. As the girl slowly raised her head from her obvious awe-inspired appraisal of the vehicle and met his gaze, despite the mask that actually hid his eyes from her view, two words floated through Vader's suddenly empty, peaceful mind…

_Leia. Daughter._


	3. Musings of a Senator and a Father

Chapter 3 Musings of a Senator and a Father

Bail Organa was panicking. It was not an emotion he was accustomed to; he liked to be calm and collected. _Never let them see you sweat._ But he was definitely sweating, he could feel it beading up on his upper lip. _What was I thinking? The Senate is no place for her!_ Especially not with Darth Vader in attendance of the session. _And now she was gone! _

She had always been a rebellious child. Her first word had not been Momma or Dadda; it had been why. She wanted the answer to everything but she very rarely had the patience to sit and listen to someone explain the answer to her. She'd rather run off into the unknown and find out for herself. _Just like her father._ Bail hated the little voice that whispered things like that into his ear, but try as he might to make Leia more like her _mother_, it was always her father that shone through. _Like today._

Somehow she had escaped from the two guards and the nurse that had been keeping watch over her and run off to Force knew where! As soon as he had discovered her swift departure he had wanted to leave the session and go look for her, but he dared not leave the senate hall for fear that he would catch Lord Vader's eye. The last thing he needed was to draw Lord Vader's attention to himself or his daughter, especially not with Vader already suspicious of his involvement with the fledging Rebel Alliance.

So he continued on with the session, trying his best to pay attention to the delegate from the Mid Rim who was speaking about the dangerous band of pirates that had been attacking his planet's supply ships.He breathed a sigh of relief as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the illustrious dark Lord storm from the alcove that he had been lurking in. _Impatience finally get the better of you, My Lord? Good._ That meant that he was now free to go find _his_ wayward daughter. But alas, now they were voting on another pointless piece of legislation that would never even make it to Palpatine's desk. _Don't you mean throne?_

Bail sighed and settled back into his seat, praying that fate would be kind and keep Vader and Leia on two completely separate paths through the mighty Senate hall.

As the girl slowly raised her head from her obvious awe-inspired appraisal of the vehicle and met his gaze, despite the mask that actually hid his eyes from her view, two words floated through Vader's suddenly empty, peaceful mind…

_Leia. Daughter._

Vader was absolutely stunned. He was standing motionless staring at a face that very well could have belonged to his late wife a few years before he first set eyes on her. _And eyes? She has her mother's eyes!_ Vader knew without a doubt that he was standing in a hanger bay at the Senate hall staring at the daughter he had thought he lost 10 years ago, the daughter he had dreamed about and wished for. _So I was right, it was a girl!_ There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that this beautiful little girl was _his. But how? Does it matter?...No, it doesn't matter, she's alive. That's ALL that matters._

And just like that Vader's whole world realigned itself to revolve around a girl that he had not yet even, technically, met. The black, selfish, cruel cloud that had shrouded him in shadow for 10 years just drifted away. He was no longer Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, but neither was he General Skywalker, Jedi Knight. He was just Anakin Skywalker, father.

He could hear the Force humming in his ear, practically cooing. And the ghost of words floated through his head_…Destiny….Balance…._


	4. Truths and Myths

Chapter 4 Truths and Myths

Okay sorry about the wait everyone! Here is chapter 4! Thanks to all who reviewed and/or are following the story.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. It all belongs to Lucasfilm…sigh.

Leia didn't understand what was happening. One minute she was examining the speeder of her dreams and the next she was staring into the face, or mask rather, that most of the galaxy trembled upon seeing. Her father had told her stories about Lord Vader, about the horrific acts that he had committed against the Jedi and in the name of the Empire. Leia had never actually seen him in real life before.

Everyone always said that he inspired terror in all those he met, but what Leia was feeling was not terror. It was almost like…relief. Like a muscle that she never knew she had, one that had been clenched into a tight knot suddenly relaxed and she could breathe a little easier.

As Leia drug her eyes up his incredibly tall frame, she felt no fear, no revulsion, no panic, nor hatred. She felt none of the things she had been told that she would feel when she encountered the dark lord. She felt like she had been waiting for something her whole life and now here it was, standing right in front of her.

She drew her eyes up to the corpse-like mask and met her gaze with the one that she knew was staring back at her. As she did a word whispered through her mind…

_Daddy._

This startled Leia as she had never before called anyone that, not even her father. It had always seemed wrong to call him something so informal, but there was such a sense of rightness about the word when connected with this dark man in front of her.

And some part of her just _knew._ Knew that that was exactly who this man was to her. _Daddy._ This was her real father. Lord Darth Vader was father for kriffing-sake! _So much for me not being a princess in my other life…. Force, say something Leia!_

"Hello."

_Well that was brilliant…._

"Hello," Lord Vader replied.

_Okay so this is awkward. Does he know?_

But her question was answered when he slowly lowered himself to one knee before her, so they were almost eye-to-eye, and very gently stroked the back of his leather clad knuckles down her cheek before tenderly tucking a stray piece of her mahogany hair behind her ear.

The instant his hand touched her face Leia saw before her eyes a tall, handsome, blue-eyed man with shaggy, radiation-bleached hair and a smile that could power half of Coruscant.

_Is that who's hiding behind that mask?_

"Leia…" he breathed.

"Yes," Leia was surprised how small her voice sounded next to his deep baritone.

"My daughter, my beautiful daughter?"

Leia felt no hesitation when she replied, "Yes, your daughter."

"You look so much like your mother."

"I do, really?"

"Yes."

The quiet moment they were sharing was suddenly interrupted as several pairs of heavy boots could be heard rapidly approaching the hanger bay door.

"Have you looked for her in here yet?" they heard through the durasteel door.

"Oh! They are looking for me! I don't want to go, not yet!" Leia exclaimed. "I have to hide!"

"Shhh," the dark lord whispered as low as his vocabulator would go. He then placed his large hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to his side, draping his heavy cloak around her small frame.

"What are you doing? They are walking this way, they'll see me!"

"Just be very quite and hold as still as you can," he replied to her exclamation.

Leia thought he was crazy. The Alderanian guards were going to walk right into them. And even if they somehow managed not to see them standing blatantly in the middle of the hanger bay the infamous sound of Vader's breathing was pretty hard to miss.

"Princess Leia?"

"Princess are you in here?"

The voices of the guards echoed through the hanger and Leia froze when she saw the two of them round the corner. Vader's hands gently squeezed her shoulders as they came fully into view.

_Well I'm done for. I'll be in so much trouble for being here._

Leia's thoughts were abruptly cut off as one of the guards looked her right in the eye and then casually glanced away, as though he did not just see his charge standing next to one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy.

"Come on lets keep moving. She's got to be around here somewhere."

The two men then abandoned their search of the hanger and exited the way they had come. Leia released a breath she didn't know she was holding when the two men were finally out of sight. Then her brain began to catch up with her…

"Wait, what just happened? I thought I was done for and they just acted like they didn't even see us standing here!"

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded."

"The Force? I've read about the Force. I always thought it was just a myth."

What Leia assumed was a chuckle escaped the grate in Vader's mask.

"You seem to be fairly competent at using it for it to be a myth, princess."

"What do you mean? I can't use the Force."

"Was it not you using the Force earlier? That's how I sensed you."

Leia suddenly remembered the way she had focused in on the one red speeder, how she had made it seem like it was moving in slow motion. _Is that the Force? And he could tell when I did it? Is that why my fath—the Senator never wanted me to do anything strange? Because then my real father would be able to sense me?_

Leia suddenly realized that she had a million questions. _Who is this masked man? How do I use the force? Where was her mother? Why was she taken away from her real family? Why would her adopted father want her to hate and revile her own blood family? Did Vader know where she was all this time?_ The questions swirled around and around in her head but before she got the chance to utter any of them her father's voice broke through the storm.

"Those men, they were Alderanian guards… That would mean that you are here with Organa… that you are the princess of Alderan," Vader stated in shock.

"Yes, he's my… well he takes care of me." Leia suddenly couldn't bring herself to give anyone else, besides the man in front of her, the title of father.

She found that as they had been speaking, that muscle that she had noticed relaxing before was slowly stretching outward. Stretching out toward the black clad being that was her father, her _true_ father, and it almost felt like something was stretching back to meet her.

As she glanced back up at her father she suddenly felt something gently wrap itself around that muscle. But it wasn't really a muscle, it was something that existed within her mind, something that had always been there, just forgotten. It was like a…, like a cord. A cord that stretched off from her being and attached itself to the being of another.

"_This is the Force. This is the bond between father and daughter," _a soft, warm voice suddenly spoke within her head.

Leia glanced up sharply, her mouth agape and watched her father slowly nod.

"_So we can talk this way?"_

"_Only if you wish it. I can teach you."_

"_I'd like that."_

Leia found the idea of being so connected to her father fascinating. It, _no he_, he made her feel very safe and well…loved. She felt loved in his presence. She could feel it through their newly formed bond. He would do anything for her: fight for her, die for her, kill for her.

Leia suddenly jumped as she heard the chime signifying that the Senate session was ending. Leia instinctively knew that if the Senator found her here with her father he would find some way to make sure that she never saw him again, and that was unacceptable.

"I have to go," Leia spoke aloud.

"Yes and you musn't be seen," her father replied.

They began to walk towards the door that would lead back into the Senate atrium.

"When will I see you again? I have so many questions!"

"Will you be returning with Organa to the session tomorrow?"

"After the stunt I pulled today, probably not," Leia paused, "no I'll be here, if you'll be here I'll find a way to make it happen."

This statement instantly reminded Vader of a young, headstrong Jedi Knight he used to know.

"I will be here."

"Okay, me too."

There was an awkward pause as they contemplated their imminent good-bye. Both felt like once they left this deserted hanger bay they would wake up from a dream. Vader was the one to beak the silence.

"When you go out this door, go left. Four pillars down is a small garden. If you go to the back-right corner there will be a trellis that hides a passageway. The passageway comes out in the large garden with the fountain, closest to Alderan's Senate pod."

"Alright. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be right here waiting, princess."

Before exiting through the durasteel door Leia swiftly turned around, threw her arms around her father's waist and whispered, "Goodnight Daddy," before dashing out the door in a swirl of chocolate braids.

_She called me Daddy._ Vader thought wistfully as he stared after her.


End file.
